I hate You but I Love You
by Fei Mei
Summary: Minato dan Naoto adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak kecil. Seharusnya mereka sangat senang ketika mereka dapat bertemu. Tapi ternyata yang senang hanya Minato.


**Title:** I hate You but I Love You

**Summary:** Minato dan Naoto adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak kecil. Seharusnya mereka sangat senang ketika mereka dapat bertemu. Tapi ternyata yang senang hanya Minato.

**Pairing:** Minato x Naoto

**Disclaimer:** P3 n P4 bukan punya saia. Kalau mereka punya saia, sudah dipastikan Takeba Yukari saia buang ke laut, Akihiko n Mitsuru jadian, Shinjiro n Chidori ga mati, Souji n Naoto bakal dapet happy ending!

**a/n:** fic ke 3 di ,tapi entah yang ke berapa dari yang udah saia buat... *sigh*

**-Naoto's POV-**

Kadang aku berharap kalau aku bukan anak tunggal. Setidaknya aku ingin punya seorang saudara yang tinggal dirumahku, karena jujur saja aku sangat kesepian kalau kakek dan Yakushiji-san sedang kerja. Kakek bilang sebenarnya aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Tapi dia bilang lagi kalau belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan orang itu.

Tidak sering aku menanyakan pada kakek tentang kakakku, seperti apa dan ada dimana dia. Kakek selalu bilang tidak tahu karena sudah lama tidak melihat dan mengetahui keadaannya. Lalu saat aku meminta kakek untuk mempertemukannya denganku, kakek selalu menunduk, kemudian bertanya, " Apakah hanya ada kakek untukmu disini saja tidak cukup, Naoto-chan?", dan biasanya aku tidak pernah menjawab dan mengatakan apa-apa. Karena aku tahu aku pasti sudah menyakiti hatinya secara tidak langsung. Tapi aku selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama minimal sebulan sekali.

Mengenai pertanyaan kakek, aku sendiri juga bingung kalau harus menjawab. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang, "Tidak cukup kek, aku butuh kakakku.". itu akan membuatnya jauh lebih terluka lagi.

Sebenarnya, sejak bertemu senpai dan teman-temannya, aku mulai berhasil sedikit-sedikit melupakan tentang kakak. Aku juga hamper tidak pernah menanyakan hal tentangnya lagi akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya kakek senang jika seperti ini.

**-normal POV, class 2-1-**

"…gane…"

"…rogane…"

"…SHIROGANE !" panggil bu Kashiwagi dari depan kelas.

"? Ah! Eh…umm…ya..?" Tanya Naoto yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Semua mata di kelas itu tertuju padanya. Heran. Tumben sekali seorang Shirogane Naoto tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Biasanya dia yang paling serius.

"Apa jawaban dari pertanyaan saya tadi?" Tanya Kashiwagi.

"Eh?...maaf…bisa tolong diulang lagi pertanyaannya?" pinta Naoto.

"Makanya lain kali jangan melamun saja! Kamu itu sudah kelas 11!" bentak Kashiwagi.

**-after school, class-**

"Naotooo~…." Panggil Rise sambil menghampiri Naoto.

"EH! Ah…maaf…ada apa Kujikawa-san?" Tanya Naoto.

"Uh. Daritadi kamu kenapa, sih? Waktu pelajaran melamun, sekarang melamun lagi? Ah, Rise tahu. Pasti kamu lagi mikirin Rise! Hehe…" kata Rise yang mebuat Naoto agak sweatdrop.

"…maaf Kujikawa-san. Aku masih perempuan…lagipula tadi aku tidak melamun kok. Sungguh. Eh, aku duluan ya." Kata Naoto sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eh? Bukannya kita mau ke Mayonaka TV?"

"…maaf, hari ini kalian pergi saja tanpa aku."

Setelah Naoto pergi, Rise cuma bisa bengong.

"Rise-chan…ayo kita pergi." Kata Yukiko tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Rise.

"Eh, mana Naoto-kun?" Tanya Chie.

"Err…dia pulang duluan, senpai. Dia bilang hari ini dia ga mau ikut. Akhir-akhir ini dia aneh deh, senpai! Bawaannya melamun mulu!"

"Melamun? Dia ada masalah?"

"Entah…" jawab Rise.

"Ayo kita bicarakan ini juga dengan yang lain…" kata Yukiko.

Naoto menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Sepertinya sudah hamper sebulan ini dia memikirkan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Sebulan lalu kakeknya bilang bahwa sesungguhnya dia bukan kakek Naoto. Naoto sedih dan kecewa. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah tinggal dengan keluarganya sama sekali. Setelah mengaku, akeknya juga bilang kakak Naoto sebenarnya tinggal di daerah Iwatodai, Port Island,yang memakan waktu seharian kalau ingin kesana dari Inaba.

Sudah sebulan berlalu dan dia tetap berpikiran untuk pergi menemuui kakaknya. Tapi bagaimana dengan kakeknya? Haruskah ia meninggalkan kakeknya di Inaba bersama Yakushiji? Atau malah membawanya serta? Bagaimana pun juga kakeknya adalah orang yang telah melindungi Naoto selama ini. Sekalipun bukan kakeknya yang sebenarnya, Naoto tetap sangat menyayangi orang tua itu.

Ketika sedang asyik dengan lamunannya, tiba-tiba HP Naoto bordering. Senpai kesayangannya menelepon.

"Naoto?" panggil Souji.

"Ya? Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Naoto.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dari sebulan lalu kulihat kau sangat pendiam sekali, lebih dari biasanya. Lalu tadi kudengar dari Rise, katanya seharian ini kau melamun terus. Ada apa?"

"…aku baik-baik saja senpai. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak percaya. Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Sungguh senpai. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sebuah kasus."

"Kasus? Tumben sekali kau tidak mendiskusikannya dengan ku."

"Yahh…ini kasus mengenai keluargaku, senpai. Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

"Keluargamu? Maksudmu kakekmu?"

"Tidak. Maksudku ya."

"Kau tahu Naoto, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Tapi sepertinya ini masalah pribadi. Aku mengerti dan tidak akan memaksamu lagi. kalau butuh teman untuk curhat,kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Hn. Terimakasih senpai." Kata Naoto dan menutup teleponnya.

**-Iwatodai-**

"Kau yakin, Yamagishi?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya. Kalau perkiraanku benar, dia akan dating ke Inaba." Jawab Fuuka.

"Menurutmu kita harus memburunya sampai kesana?" Tanya Yukari pada leader nya.

"Kenapa tidak? Ini tugas kita kan?" Minato balas bertanya.

"Tapi dengan apa?" Tanya Junpei. Otomatis anggota SEES langsung inget akan nama panggilan Junpei dari Yukari. Stupei = Stupid Junpei.

"…yang penting kita harus sudah ada disana sebelum full moon bulan ini." Kata Akihiko.

"Tapi kan tinggal 4 hari lagi. kau yakin sempat?" Tanya Ken.

"Jangan khawatir. Lagian perjalanannya juga cuma seharian. Besok malem kita berangkat naik pesawat keluargaku." Kata Mitsuru.

Anggota SEES lainnya langsung mikir, _'Oia…untung ada Mitsuru. Tapi sekaya apa sih keluarganya sampe pesawat pun punya?'_

**-2 hari kemudian, morning-**

"…"

"Kakek?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ada apa Naoto-chan?"

"Tumben sekali kakek sediam ini…ada apa?" Tanya Naoto sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja kakeknya.

"…kakek hanya merasa…tidak enak badan…"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, sungguh. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke sekolah sekarang Naoto-chan…nanti kau telat."

Naoto diam. Ada yang aneh dengan kakeknya. Naoto keluar dari ruangan kakeknya. Dia punya firasat buruk. Seakan nanti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi pada orang tua itu.

'_Rasa ingin tahu dan insting detektifku sepertinya terlalu kuat…bukan, tapi berlebihan.'_

**-after school-**

"Naoto-kun..!" panggil Rise.

"Hm! Ah,umm…Kujikawa-san?" Naoto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Melamun lagi kamu? Pelajaran kan sudah selesai!" kata Chie.

"…maaf senpai. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya ada banyak pikiran,"

"Masalahnya pribadi banget ya? Apa kami ga bisa membantu?" Tanya Yosuke.

"…ini tentang kakekku." Kata Naoto.

"Hm? Kakekmu sakit, kuma?" Tanya Teddie.

"Entahlah…tadi pago dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan, padahak kelihatannya sehat-sehat saja. Selama 2 hari ini dia sangat pendiam, padahal biasanya cerewet sekali. Sejujurnya aku punya firasat buruk akan kakekku itu…" kata Naoto menunduk.

"…" IT kecuali Naoto saling bertukar pandang.

"Okeee…lalu apa yang mebuatmu selama sebulan ini bawaannya melamun terus?" Tanya Chie.

"…" Naoto terus menunduk.

"Apa itu masih ada hubungannya dengan kakekmu?" Tanya Souji.

"…"

"Kau sedang kesal dengan kami?" Tanya Yukiko.

"…"

"Jadi?" Tanya Kanji.

"…tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh." Kata Naoto akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Souji.

Akhirnya Naoto menceritakan tentang sebulan lalu, kakeknya menceritakan rahasianya.

"Kau punya kakak? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Rise.

"Arisato…Minato."

"Disini ya tempatnya? Tapi kenapa pedesaan?" Tanya Yukari setibanya SEES di Inaba.

"Entahlah Yukari-chan, tapi Juno merasakan dia memang ada disini." Jawab Fuuka.

"Sudahlah, kita ke hotel dulu." Kata Mitsuru.

'_Memang dasar orang kaya…di pedesaan gini yang ada juga cuma penginapan kali…'_

**-keesokkan harinya-**

"Kau sudah tahu lokasi tepatnya, Yamagishi?"Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, aku sempat Tanya juga tentang orang itu dari kepolisian. Katanya dia dulu adalah seorang detektif hebat. Di rumahnya dia tinggal hanya bertiga, dengan cucunya yang merupakan detektif juga, serta anak buahnya yang menjadi asisten pribadinya. Mereka tinggal di kediaman Shirogane." Jelas Fuuka.

"Kau tahu alamatnya?" Tanya Akihiko dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Fuuka.

"…besok sudah full moon. Besok malam kita harus segera jalankan misi ini." Kata Minato.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah coba lihat rumahnya?" Tanya Yukari.

"Belum." Jawab Fuuka.

"…kalau bisa aku ingin tahu dulu yang mana rumahnya, supaya besok ga perlu repot-repot cari lagi." kata Minato.

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu Yamagishi, Arisato, Aigis dan Koromaru pergi ke kediaman Shirogane." Kata Mitsuru.

"Naoto-kun!" panggil Rise karena Naoto melamun terus sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Eh! Ya..?" Tanya Naoto.

"Kita udah mau sampe rumahmu nih!"

"Ah…ya…"

"*sigh*…hm?"

"Ada apa Kujikawa-san?"

"Sepertinya rumahmu kedatangan tamu. Tuh!" kata Rise menunjuk 3 orang + 1 ekor anjing yang ada di depan gerbang rumah Naoto.

"Eh? Anak cowok itu mirip banget sama kamu!" kata Rise lagi.

'Arisato Minato, kakakmu itu, wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu. Seperti pinang dibelah dua gitu.' Naoto teringat kata-kata kakeknya sebulan lalu.

"Shirogane Naoto!" panggil Rise mendapati temannya itu melamun lagi. begitu kerasnya teriakan Rise, Minato, Fuuka, Aigis dan Koromaaru langsung melihat ke mereka dan menghampiri 2 gadis itu.

"Umm…kamu yang bernama Shirogane?" Tanya Fuuka pada perempuan(yang dikiranya laki-laki) yang mirip dengan leader nya.

"…ya." Jawab Naoto.

"Apa benar kau tinggal dengan kakekmu?" Tanya Fuuka lagi.

"Ya."

"Boleh kami bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Minato.

"…tentu. Aku duluan, Kujikawa-san." Kata Naoto membawa 4 tamu kakenya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kakek?" Naoto melihat masuk ke ruang kerja kakeknya tapi tidak seorang pun disana.

"Naoto-san, kakekmu sedang keluar, sebentar lagi pasti kembali." Yakushiji datang menghampiri Naoto.

"…maaf. Apakah kalian mau menunggu sebentar?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ah, tidak. Kami tidak mau mengganggu. Mungkin lain kali saja. Terima kasih, permisi." Kata Fuuka.

"Siapa mereka Naoto-san?" Tanya Yakushiji setelah Fuuka dkk pergi.

"Tamu untuk kakek. Mereka ingin bertemu dengannya." Jawab Naoto.

**-morning-**

"Senpai, bagaimana kalau kita salah orang?" Tanya Yukari.

"Jangan khawatir, di kediaman Shirogane hanya ada 1 orang tua renta." Jawab Akihiko.

"Tapi kan kita belum bertemu dengan orangnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia sedang keluar rumah?" tanya Ken.

"Beliau tidak akan berubah menjadi coffin. Jadi akan mudah bagi kita untuk mencarinya." Kata Mitsuru.

"Ya, karena dia akan berubah menjadi shadow saat dark hour kali ini." Kata Minato.

'_ngh…perasaanku jadi makin tidak enak. Ada apa ini? Aku merasa kalau kakek akan meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya. …aku harus mencegah kakek untuk tidak keluar rumah hari ini, dan meminta Yakushiji-san untuk menjaganya!'_ kata Naoto dalam hati begitu terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja kakeknya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Naoto-chan? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya kakeknya.

"Ah, ya, kek. Aku sudah bangun." Jawab Naoto sambil berdiri.

"Ya sudah. Kakek pergi ke toko buku dulu ya. Kamu jaga rumah dengan Yakushiji." Kata kakeknya.

Naoto terkesiap, dia buru-buru berlari ke dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kek!" kata Naoto setengah berteriak.

"Hm?" kakeknya bingung.

"Biar…biar aku saja yang pergi. Kakek di rumah saja!" kata Naoto.

"Naoto-chan? Memang hari ini kau tidak ke Junes dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak kek, jangan khawatir. Jadi kakek ingin beli apa? Biar aku yang pergi beli…"

**-Junes foodcourt, special headquarters-**

"Sou, kamu sudah menghubungi Naoto?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Aku sudah coba, tapi sepertinya HP Naoto sedang tidak aktif." Jawab Souji.

"Iya, Rise juga udah kirim SMS ke Naoto, tapi failed terus…" kata Rise menatap layar HP nya.

"Tidak biasanya dia nonaktifkan HP nya itu…coba kutepon ke rumahnya…ah!" ternyata panggilan telepon Yukiko diangkat sesorang dari sebrang.

"Selamat pagi, dengan kediaman Shirogane. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Selamat pagi, Yakushiji-san, ini Amagi. Naoto-kun ada?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Oh, maaf, tadi baru saja Naoto-san keluar. Dia ke took buku untuk beli buku kakeknya."

"Eh? Hm…baiklah…terimakasih Yakushiji-san." Kata Yukiko lalu menutup HP nya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Souji.

"Dia baru keluar ke toko buku untuk beli buku kakeknya." Jawab Yukiko.

"Tumben…biasanya kan dia malah datang sampai duluan kesini." Kata Yosuke.

"Ah, aku dapat SMS dari Noto-kun. Hm..?" kata Yukiko.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Yosuke.

"…dia bilang dia tidak akan berkumpul dengan kita hari ini. Dia khawatir akan kakeknya. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi." Kata Yukiko.

**-jam 11 malam-**

"1 jam lagi…" kata Akihiko melihat jam di HP nya.

"…" dia terdiam.

"Setengah jam lagi kita harus siap-siap kesana." Kata Mitsuru.

"…" dia melihat kearah bulan yang bersinar terang saat itu.

"Misi kali ini terlalu kejam, tapi apa boleh buat…" kata Yukari.

"…" dia juga ikut menunduk.

"Baru kali ini kita mendapat misi seperti ini…" kata Fuuka.

"…" dia menutup kedua matanya, pasrah.

"Minato-san, kenapa daritadi kau diam saja?" Tanya Aigis.

"…" dia membuka matanya dan melihat teman-temannya.

"Senpai, kau ada masalah dengan misi kita kali ini?" Tanya Ken.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau ya, aku tidak akan mau ikut kesini." Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagus." Kata Junpei.

"…"

'_Naoto…'_

**-jam 11.50 malam-**

"Sungguh senpai, kau tidak perlu mengantar ku pulang." Kata Naoto. Dia baru saja pulang dari kerja, dia dipanggil secara mendadak oleh atasannya.

"Tidak apa Naoto. Sekalian aku juga ingin bertemu dengan kakekmu." Kata Souji.

"Semoga saja sewaktu aku sampai, kakek tetap ada di rumah…" bisik Naoto.

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00

Dark hour dimulai. Naoto dan Souji yang masih berjalan menuju rumah Naoto langsung terdiam. Sekujur tubuh Naoto merinding. Perasaannya makin tidak enak. Hanya ada 1 hal yang terbesit di pikirannya.

"Kakek !"

Naoto berlari dengan cepat ke rumahnya. Souji mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya di rumah,mereka menemukan tubuh seseoang terbaring di lantai dengan berlumuran darah. Ditambah dengan 1 coffin disamping sofa, ada 4 orang perempuan, 4 orang laki-laki dan seekor anjing putih. 4 diantaranya pernah bertemu dengan Naoto kemarin sore.

"Kakek?" Naoto segera menghampiri tubuh kakeknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. naoto melihat orang yang mirip dengannya itu memegang pedang panjang yang berlumuran darah.

"…kalian…kau! Apa yang kau perbuat pada kakekku?" bentak Naoto.

"Jangan khawatir, kami juga tidak akan membunuhnya tanpa sebab." Kata Akihiko.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Souji.

"Di dalam tubuhnya ada shadow. Dan saat ini, kalau kami tidak membunuh kakekmu, shadow itu akan menguasai tubuh beliau." Jelas Mitsuru.

"Shadow? Kalian…persona-user?" Tanya Souji.

"Sepertinya kalian juga." Kata Ken.

"Itu tidak masuk akal! Akan kulaporkan kalian pada polisi!" kata Naoto.

"Sayangnya, tidak akan ada polisi yang akan mengangkat teleponmu. Semua yang bukan persona-user dan yang akan jadi mangsa shadow akan tertidur di coffin,sama seperti Yakushiji-san." Kata Fuuka.

"Ck!" Naoto membuang muka.

"Kami permisi." Kata Mitsuru. Ia eluar dari ruang tamu diikuti oleh anggota SEES yang lain. Minato diam terpaku dan menunduk.

"Ayo pergi Arisato." Kata Mitsuru. Dia masuk ke ruang tamu lagi karena hanya Minato yang belum keluar.

"…" Minato mulai melangkah pergi perlahan.

"Arisato..? Kau Arisato Minato?" Tanya Naoto dengan mata terbelalak. Minato menghentikan langkahnya,memalingkan wajah ke Naoto.

"Ya. Itu aku, Naoto." Katanya, setelah itu melangkah pergi.

"…aku…AKU MEMBENCIMU !" teriak Naoto sambil menangis.

**-keesokkan harinya-**

Naoto berdiri di depan makam kakeknya yang baru saja selesai dikubur. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang datang. Yang melayat saat ini hanya Naoto, Yakushiji, dan kenalan-kenalan kakeknya, termasuk Dojima Ryoutaro. Itu wajar. Ini masih jam sekolah. Naoto ijin tidak masuk sekolah dan diijinkan dengan rasa maklum dari guru-guru.

Orang-orang yang datang ke tempat pemakaman itu mulai pergi satu persatu. Kini hanya tinggal Naoto yang masih ada disana. Dia menunduk, melihat kuburan kakeknya, tapi pikirannya ke tempat yang lain. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam sedikit pun.

'_Arisato Minato…'_ Naoto menghela nafasnya.

**-Naoto's POV-**

Arisato Minato. Kakek bilang itu nama kakakku. Dia juga bilang kalau wajah kami sangat mirip,karena kami kembar. Apa orang itu..? Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia adalah kakakku. Dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh kakekku! Tapi kenapa dia? Kenapa namanya Arisato Minato? Kenpa orang dengan nama itu yang membunuh kakek? Kenapa?

Aku mendengar langkah kaki di samping kananku. Aku melihat memang ada seseorang disampingku. Laki-laki kurus dengan rambut biru yang sebagian menutupi sebelah matanya. Sosok orang dengan style emo itu berdoa di sampingku,di depan makam kakek.

"…kau..?" kataku.

"…hai Naoto." Katanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau yang telah membunuh kakek, dan sekarang kau mendoakannya?"

"Kakek?...dia…bukan kakekmu. Kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi dia tetap kakekku! Atas dasar apa kau membunuhnya?"

"Aku rasa temanku sudah menjelaskannya padamu tentang itu."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Lagipula kenapa kakekku?"

"Soal itu kami tidak tahu. Tapi-"

"Cukup! Pergi kau darisini! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau tetap adikku, Naoto. TETAP adikku."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kita bersaudara?"

"Aku memantaumu lewat kakekmu."

"Apa?"

"Dari awal aku memang mengenalnya dan aku memintanya untuk mengawasimu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu darinya."

"…"

"Aku yakin kau butuh waktu untuk menerima ini. Tapi ketahuilah, Naoto. Aku menyayangimu." Orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

**-Junes foodcourt, normal POV-**

"…jadi begitu…" kata Yukiko setelah Naoto selesai kejadian itu sampai detail.

"Kau tidak melaporkannya pada polisi?" Tanya Chie.

"Tidak. Tidak ada bukti…" jawab Naoto.

"Tadi pagi Kirijo-san meneleponku untuk bilang kalau mereka sudah kembali ke Iwatodai tadi pagi." Kata Souji.

"Mereka semua?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ya. Itu bagus bukan? Dengan begitu kau pasti lebih tenang." Kata Souji.

"…aku pulang duluan…" kata Naoto beranjak pergi.

"*sigh* sekalipun Naoto-kun bilang kalau dia membenci Arisato, aku sangat yakin kalau dari lubuk hatinya terdalam dia merasa sayang pada orang itu." Kata Yukiko setelah Naoto pergi.

"Tentu saja. Sekalipun Naoto tidak mau mengakuinya, sebenarnya mereka punya ikatan. Apalagi mereka berdua sangat mirip dari sisi mana pun." Kata Yosuke.

**-Naoto's room, Naoto's POV-**

Senpai benar, seharusnya aku merasa lebih tenang karena orang-orang itu sudah pergi dari Inaba. Tapi…mereka semua..? seharusnya aku tambah senang lagi karena Arisato Minato juga pergi. Dia orang yang telah membunuh kakekku!

Tapi…kenapa perasaanku begini? Arisato Minato…aku membencinya! Dia bilang kalau aku adik kandungnya. Benar-benar adiknya, yang sedarah, lahir dari ibu yang sama. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku terlalu membencinya. Disisi lain, aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia tinggal denganku disini, karena dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih ada.

Tidak. Tidak boleh begini. Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Ingatlah Naoto, Arisato Minato adalah orang yang telah membunuh kakekmu! Dia aadalah musuhmu, sekalipun dia sebenarnya adalah kakak kandungmu!

…apa yang harus kulakukan..?

**-keesokkan harinya, normal POV-**

"Naoto-san, ada surat untukmu. Surat itu datang sekitar 5-10 menit yang lalu." Kata Yakushiji sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat, ketika Naoto baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Naoto menerima surat itu, tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi. Yakushiji segera mengangkat teleponnya.

Naoto melihat surat yang dipegangnya. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Hanya ada tempat asal surat itu.

'_Iwatodai, Port Island.'_ Naoto membaca alamat itu di suratnya.

'_Mungkinkah..?'_

"Naoto-san! Ada telepon dari temanmu!" kata Yakushiji saat Naoto ingin membuka surat itu. Naoto segera menghampiri Yakushiji dan mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Halo?"

"Shirogane, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya orang dari seberang.

"…"

"Ini aku, Kirijo Mtsuru. Kurasa kau masih mengingatku."

"…ya, tentu saja Kirijo-san."

"Kau sudah terima suratnya?"

"…sudah."

"Itu bukan dariku, tapi dari Arisato. Dia sangat berharap…kalau kau mau membaca surat itu…"

"Kirijo-san? Kau sedang menangis?"

"Ah…ya…maaf."

"…"

"Aku ingin mengabarimu tentang sesuatu."

"…" Naoto merasakan firasat buruk. Lebih buruk dari apa yang dia rasakan tentang kakeknya.

"Arisato…tadi pagi dia…"

"…" 'Tidak, tolong jangan katakan…'

"Kami menemukan dia berlumuran darah dan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi…dia…sudah meninggal…" jelas Mitsuru sambil terisak.

"…" Naoto terdiam. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Pikirannya kosong. Dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Naoto tersungkur di kamarnya. Dia masih tidak menyangka dan menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang dia dengar tadi

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus senang karena pembunuh itu kini sudah meninggal? Naoto memang membenci kakaknya. Ia ingin balas dendam. Dia kesal. Dan ini tidak adil, sebab Minato bunuh diri sebelum dia berhasil membalaskan dendam.

Apa dia harus sedih? Ayolah, untuk apa menangis untuk seorang pembunuh? Tapi…bagaimana pun juga dia tetap kakaknya. Kalau dia sudah tidak ada lagi, berarti Naoto…hanya tinggal sendiri? Naoto menggeleng kepalanya. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia masih tinggal disini bersama Yakushiji. Dia juga masih punya teman-temannya. Dia tidak sendiri.

Tapi perasaan apa ini? Perasaannya campur aduk. Hatinya resah. Dia mengepal kedua telapak tangannya, dan teringat akan surat dari kakaknya itu. Dia segera membacanya.

'_Iwatodai, tanggal x bulan y tahun zz_

_Dear Naoto,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik,seperti diriku saat masih menulis ini. Dan saat kau membaca surat ini,aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.'_ Naoto meneteskan air matanya, dan melanjutkan membaca.

'_Aku senang, sungguh, saat aku mengetahui tentang dirimu yang adalah adikku. Apalagi saat Mitsuru senpai bilang kami aka nada misi di Inaba, yang langsung kupikirkan adalah dirimu. Aku sangat senang waktu pertama kali bertemu dengamu. Kakekmu benar, kita punya wajah yang sangat mirip. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga senang saat pertama kali bertemu denganku?'_ Naoto termenung. Ia sendiri selama ini memikirkan hal ini.

'_Tertarik mendengar kenyataan waktu aku membunuh kakekmu? Kalau ya, silahkan baca terus. Kalau tidak, ya sudah, baca saja terus.'_ Naoto menyunggingkan senyumnya.

'_Alasan untuk membunuhnya, sudah kuceritakan waktu itu. Hubungan antara aku dan kakekmu juga sudah kuceritakan. Apa yang belum ya? Ya sudahlah, aku tidak punya bahan pembicaraan tentang kakekmu.'_ Naoto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

'_Dan sekarang ini permasalahannya. Seperti yang sudh pernah kubilang diawal surat ini, sekarang aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dan kurasa kau juga sudah tahu tentang itu dari senpai.'_ Senyum Naoto memudar.

'_Aku tahu kau benci padaku setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat pada kakekmu. Tapi asal kau tahu, kakekmu sendiri yang bilang kalau dia rela untuk dibunuh. Kami sempat menolak. Tapi beliau tetap memaksa dengan mengatakan itu yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Karena jam 12 malam itu dia akan berubah menjadi shadow untuk selamanya.'_ "Shadow? Oh ya, dia sempat bilang soal itu…"

'_Tentu kau tahu tentang shadow. Kau persona-user juga kan? Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Senang karena kita benar-benar sama. Dan menjadi persona-user akan membuatmu berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru yang "senasib", yang akhirnya akan menjadi teman, musuh, atau bahkan pengkhianat._

_Sejujurnya aku sedih juga. Bukan karena aku takut ditandingi olehmu, tapi aku takut kau akan mengalami hal yang serupa denganku. Menjadi persona-user berarti takdirmu sudah ditentukan dan mau tidak mau kau harus melawan shadows._

_Aku pun awalnya menyesal. Karena saat pertama kali kau bisa memanggil personamu,kau tidak akan bisa mundur lagi.'_ "Tidak bisa mundur lagi…"

'_Terakhir, aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu. Pagi ini aku membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku tahu ini tidak berdampak apa-apa padamu. Dan dendammu juga tidak akan pernah terbalas. Tapi aku pribadi ingin menebusnya. Nyawa ganti nyawa.' _ Air mata Naoto mengalir lagi.

'_Aku sempat berpikir, apakah bunuh diri yang terbaik? Di satu sisi aku bilang ya, karena impas, aku membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, sekarang aku yang membunuh diriku sendiri. Di sisi lain,aku bilang tidak. Karena aku sangat tidak ingin meninggalkanmu meski kau mau. Sekali pun kau tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai kakakmu, sekalipun kau membenciku, aku tetap menyayangimu. Sungguh, kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama._

_Arisato Minato'_

Naoto merasa nafasnya sesak setelah membaca surat itu. Dia menangis, menonjok lantai dan meremas kertas yang tadi dia baca.

"Apakah…aku sudah terlambat?...apakah aku tidak punya kesempatan kedua? Aku memang membencinya, sangat membencinya! Tapi…" kata-kata Naoto terpotong ketika dia tanpa sengaja melihat secarik kertas lagi dari dalam amplop surat kakaknya. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naoto tadi, di kertas itu tertulis, '_Tidak ada kata terlambat. Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau mengakuiku. Aku tidak menunggumu di duniamu, karena aku sudah pergi. Tapi saat kau mau menerimaku, yakinlah bahwa di tempatku aku sangat senang._'

Naoto menghapus air matnya, bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan surat itu di lacinya. Dia tersenyum memandang langit. Dia yakin Minato sedang mengawasinya di balik awan. Itu pasti, karena Minato adalah kakaknya, dan dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

"I love you, big bro…"

**The End**

**a/n: **udah 3 fic yg saia taro di n smuanya menyedihkan...saia ga punya bakat buat nulis romance ==


End file.
